


Nine Lives but Only One Soul

by BlueTigarPaw



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Collage, Everyone is a Werecat, Evil Corporations, F/M, Happy Ending, Human Experimentation, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, Langst, M/M, Past Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Werecats, but only for the Werecats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTigarPaw/pseuds/BlueTigarPaw
Summary: Pidge is looking to solve the mysteries of the multiple deaths occurring in the small town, Keith is looking to protect Shiro from Galra Co, Lance just wants to be loved and Hunk is trying to protect Lance from himself!In the small American town mysterious deaths send the media into a frenzies. But more pressing are the dreams that Lance keeps having, bloody and violent, they refuse to pass. And what's with that Mullet head who keeps trying to talk to him when all Lance is doing is trying to pass collage unscathed?Werecat AU , all the paladines are big cats!





	1. Chapter 1

The blue screen reflected off Pidge's glasses like cars on a nighttime highway. Flashing past, page to page, clicking open the next tab to search for something else. Something more.  
It was like her mind was connected to the computer; what her mum teased her about whenever Pidge failed to hear her stamp into the room. 'You'll become half machine the way your going young lady!' 

Would be true if it wasn’t for the stupid meat sticks flying across the keyboard. Too slow. If only she could create some kind of thought processor attachment to send the signals straight to her head. Like the stuff starting to be produced by the leading universities that she'd hacked a while ago…then maybe she’d be able to fly through the archives of information fast enough to figure out what the hell was going on! But that invention was for another day. Filing the thought away Pidge continued on with her search. There had to be some information somewhere. An obscure newspaper article, a mention on some online forum...  
Someone had to have seen something! 

_‘Five deaths in the last three months…’_   
The words written across the newspaper folded on her left of the keyboard. It still sent shivers down her spine and Pidge was no coward. Pidge has a theory as to what was behind those deaths. Something that only the occult loving couple living in the weird basement shop at the corner edge of Galaxy Shopping Center the next town over had concluded as well. 

The sun had long set and the room was covered in shadows untouched by the computer screens light. Pidge didn't notice the shadow that was creeping up along the walls getting ready to strike!

“You over your magic phase yet?” Matt’s cool laughing voice made Pidge almost jump out of her skin, a pitiful 'eep' sound ripping from her throat.

“Don’t sneak up on me like that!!” 

Matt ignored the kitten like punches to his arms and chest and he bent down to look at the screen  
“What’cha looking at?” 

“Nothing!” Pidge tried to minimize all of the windows but her hand was dragged away from the keyboard by Matt’s larger hands pulling them together over her head. Open on the screen was an article about a Werewolf spotting’ in Mississippi. 

“Really? I thought you were all about science and you know, logic? Why you looking up about Wear-wolfs?” 

“Shut up!” Pidge broke away and slammed her laptop shut. Matt ignored her embarrassment waving her off with his hand. 

“Tell me when you doing cool stuff like robotics again. Now that stuff is the bomb! Anyways dinners ready, come down before dad yells at me again to get you.”  
Pidge swung back onto her swivel chair and looked out the black window. The sun had gone down long ago leaving a pool of inky blackness outside her window facing the forest that bordered their property, Pidge too focus on researching to notice. This happened way too much for her parents to be happy. 

Her traditionalist mother said her staring at the screen would be the death of her skin, not that Pidge cared for her looks anyways. Her boyish demeanor and cropped hair already chased away any male suitors her mum shoved her way. It was like her mother thought that the more sloppy joe, teenage guys she pushed towards Pidge, the more girly she’d become; in fact the exact opposite was true.   
If her messy appearance kept away guys like that then good!  
Before she reached for the light Pidge walked over to the window. At this time of the evening you could see practically nothing out there. Just the jutting out treeline against the Cumulonimbus clouds, reflecting the dark pink light pollution of the city. The wind was picking up tonight and ever now and then would send the walls of the house banging and moaning against the pressure. There would be no midnight ventures tonight.   
But Pidge kept her eyes wide open trying to see if she could spot her target against the midnight horizon. 

 

Dinner was quiet. Or at least for her and Matt. Her parents didn’t seem fazed by the awkward tension, Pidge’s mum was cutting through her stake with a scary purpose that cause a high pitched sheering noise as her knife hit the plate. Her mother detailed her day like a devotee historian, missing nothing from the conversation with her hairdresser. Her dad was politely answering, playing with his steamed vegetables, nibbling at the broccoli stems not wanting to cause a fuss.

“…and Roberta lost her husband last month! It is insane what’s happening around town! No body either. What’s going on with this world? Its tearing itself apart!”

“Yes dear.”

“And the body they found last Saturday?! Torn to shreds they said! I say we need to just up and sell. Move closer to my parents, like I’ve been saying for all these years!” 

“We’ve already talked about this honey.”

“And we never concluded that conversation!”

“You mean we didn’t follow your lead you mean?” Pidge chipped in. 

Matt elbowed the breath out of her.

“Oh, what was that young lady? You have a better idea? Young women should not be so forthright!” Pidge’s hands came down hard on the table, clanging the cutlery together. 

“Guess I’m not a ‘women’ then!”

“Pidge, don’t argue with your mother like that.” Pidge knew her dad was only trying to keep the peace but she was seeing red. How dare he side with her…

“Fine! Don’t listen to me, like always. I’ll be in my room!” Pidge picked up her plate and tossed it in the sink almost breaking the plate in half.

“Young lady get back here!....” Her mothers voice disappeared around the corner and in two heartbeats Pidge was back at her desk showered in darkness. The blue light cut through her bedroom, temporarily blinding Pidge before she brought back up the academic article she had had to hack the local university’s system to get. After adjusting to the sudden flash of light, one eye was kept on the monitor the other on the window. 

After all, she only had till the next full moon to find out what the hell was going on. 

And that was only one weeks away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance's ruff morning routine! 
> 
> There's a part of this chapter that's implied non-con but its very light and depends on your perspective on these thing. Mostly Lance can't remember what happened but knows something happened.

The morning sounds pierced through Lance’s head. Pots were clanging in the Kitchen against the paper thin wallpaper printed with orange and green wall flowers. His kid siblings and cousins were already up and sugar-rushed with heart attack inducing cereal. He pushed his head into his old yellowing pillow and wanted to scream,   
‘Just five more minutes!!’  
He took a deep breath in. Something tickled at the back of his mind but he ignored it, pushing his body up to get his ass into the kitchen to help out.   
With a total of twelve family member living in the one house Lance had grown up with chaos as a close friend. He fell into the rhythm like a well-oiled machine. Setting plate on the table, sitting a young child in each spot and making them stay there, following up by pouring OJ sparingly into each of the jam-jar turned drinking glass, then waiting each serving of omelette as they emerged from his grandmas frying pan. 

“Thanks.” His mum winked as he walked past, hips waving to the beat of the morning television. 

“No problem, I have to get to my morning shift soon anyways, then I need to finish my essay at the library.”

“You’re working harder than Pa and your brother at the abattoir! Don’t tier yourself out. You’ve got exams coming up soon, no?” 

“Yeah, but then summer break! Then I can help out more at the store!” Lance shouted over the screams of his baby brother, whipping the formula from all over the kids chubby cheeks. 

“Don’t worry about it! All you need to do is graduate, then you can pay me back tenfold with your fancy city job!”

“Sure Mama.” Lance looked up at the clock, half crack from overuse hanging precariously above the stove. 

“Shit! I’m late!”

“Language!” His grandpa shouted from behind his newspaper. 

“You haven’t eaten?” his mum asked as he dodged his way back into his room to collect his backpack. It was sown back together in lose stitches but it still worked.

“I’ll eat at work! See ya!” 

“…that boy, gonna wear himself thin!…”

Lance let the door slam shut behind him as he ran down the street, dead birds and overgrown roots greeting him on his way. Not ominous at all. His grandmas superstitious words flowing through his mind but he didn’t have time. Never did. Recently he didn’t even have time to think about how lonely he was, pushed to the back of his mind in place of daily tasks. Where it belonged to be frank. After all he’d be fired if he was late again. And that would only mean he’d have to start dumpster diving for school supplies and lunch. He couldn't let his family pay a cent for him at collage when he could have easily gotten a factory job after graduation, actually been making some money for his family. 

 

The bus was just about to drive away so Lance throw his body in front of it. The tiers screeched against the tar as the driver glared at him, but thankfully still opened the door.  
“Last time McClain.” Lance just huffed out a winning smile in response and found a seat at the back.

Next to mister perfect of course. Sat in the back of his economics class. Said nothing during tutorial yet the tutor would still give him 100% for class participation. Fucking mister free ride scholarship whilst Lance was forced to bury himself in debt till he was forty just to get an education. What justice was there in this world? The bus curved fast around a corner and Lance fell straight onto mullets perfectly defined abs. Damn, even his body was perfect, no wonder the girls went nuts for him. Lance breathed in trying to pick himself off but froze. The scent was so familiar…yet…He wanted to just melt into the seat. His skin felt like there were needles under it making him want to move yet push harder into the feeling. He felt like a purr would come from his mouth. 

“Um, what are you doing?” Keith glared at him like a house fire. Yet, there was a curiosity, a distant spark in his big anime eyes. 

“Nothing!” Lance jumped up, wound tight with his hands in his lap for the rest of the bus ride. He watched the campus drift closer. What the hell had come over him? 

“Um, this is my stop.” Lance jumped as he realized he’d missed his stop. 

“Shit!” He pushed the red button to alert the driver and practically flew to the door. He raced out without looking back, jogging the remaining three blocks to Café Cardozo.

“Your late!” Angalina shouted from behind the counter. 

“I know, I know. I’ll get straight to it!” 

“You better, last shot Mclain!” 

“Yes miss!” He tore out his apron and was in such a rush he had to fix the knot at the back twice. 

 

Lance’s back hurt like a son-of-a-bitch lifting trays of dishes from the washer. His figures were shriveled and pruned like raisins, he knew he’d have to buy some more moisturizer when the sales were on. But no time to right now of course. He raced through the campus center to the building just behind. His tutorial had started at least ten minutes ago and he hated the awkward walk of shame, looking for a free seat behind at least three rows of staring students.   
The tutor glared at him as he did just that, climbing over his best friend Hunk to get to the last free desk but said nothing. 

“Hey man, you good?” 

“Yeah, was kept overtime.” 

“If you would be as kind to listen in my tutorial it would be much appreciated McClain.” The tutor who Lance had long forgotten the name of sent a last glare his way before turning back to the class. All eyes returned back to the tutor after a quick snigger; all except the ones digging into the back of his neck. Lance turned slightly to remember that Keith was in this class too.   
‘Fuck’.

 

“Gotta run for engineering, meet you at the library after?” 

“Yeah, sure buddy.” Lance gave Hunk a pat on the back as the hulking giant ran off. Lance thanked Saint Maria and Jesus Christ that he and Hunk had both made it to Collage. For a while back in high school it had seemed that Lance was going to be fated to work with his father and older brother at the abattoir. 

“Hey, um can I talk to you?” Lance turned shocked to see Keith at the other end. 

“McClain! If you’d come to my office for a quick chat?” Lance looked between then before giving Keith a shrug and heading off with his tutor. Keith’s eyes followed the two with a vicious glare. Cold guy.

“Has there been a class you’ve actually been on time to this semester?”

“Probably not.” Lance attempted the cheesy smile but shrunk back at the evil eye his tut was giving him. Lance couldn’t help breaking eye contact and submitting his gaze to the floor under such an intense stare down.

“This isn’t good McClain, I would look past it but your last essay was worse than you dismal punctuality record.” The two shuffled into the cluttered office and Lance took a seat. Turning around his prof had a sheet of paper in his hands. Lance’s academic record. Lance gulped. 

“You failed this class last year and aren’t doing any better now. Make’s one wonder what you intend to get out of your higher education?” 

“I’ll do better. I swear, cross my heart and everything. I’ve just been really busy doing the whole juggling act with work and family…”

“I don’t want excuses, Lance, I want results.” He sat back and looked at Lance like he was trying to solve a puzzle.

“I’m running out of ideas of how to help you. I think you need to do some soul searching, decide if Collage is really for you or if you have other options.”

“NO! It’s for me, I belong here, you can see my name on the walls and everything!” Lance gave out a nervous laugh. Could you be expelled from Collage?

“Then prove it to me! I want you to get at least a credit average from now on. And I want you to tell me the name of your tutors for your other classes. You need all the help you can get.”   
Lance took the message and shouldered his back pack. 

“And Lance” He turned back to look his tut in the eye. “I know its hard but you need to priorities whats important to you.” Lance looked down with a shack smile. 

“Yes sir.” He felt his eyes tearing up but didn’t let it fall. He worked so hard for everything he had. How could it all be worthless? Lance walked straight out of the office, the heavy, cream door slamming shut behind him. 

Lance fell straight onto the floor, dazed as his forehead smacked his way straight through another body. The smacking sound echoed like slime through the halls. 

“Ow fuck.” Oh fuck, Keith? Seriously? 

“Did you follow me?”  
Keith picked himself up scowling all the way. 

“Yeah idiot, I need to talk to you.”

“I’m not an idiot, dickward!”

“Oh yeah? Then what did Mr Shirogane want to speak to you about?”

“Shut up!” The two stood there, neither breaking the tension. Lance wasn’t good with silence. 

“Ok fine, I’m heading to the library, walk and talk.”

“I think we should find somewhere a bit more private…”

“Walk and talk, or no talk at all.” Lance started down the hallway with Keith huffing then jogging to keep up. At least Lance’s long legs were an advantage in his mind. 

“Have you been noticing anything…weird lately?” 

Lance stumbled but regained his balance. 

“What do you mean ‘weird’?”   
‘Like the butterfly’s I feel whenever I’m in the same room as you?’ 

“Like, around the full moon, have you, you know…”

“No. I don’t know.” Lance said with a exaggerated full stop.

“Look, on the bus today I just noticed that you…” 

“Nope. Not doing it.” 

“What’d you mean ‘not doing it?’”

“Not talking about it.”

“People have died Lance!” So he did know his name. 

“And it’s not our fault. How could it be?” 

“I didn’t say it’s anyone’s fault.” 

“It’s just small town superstition. Monsters lurking in the woods, old wives tales to keep kids in check. The disappearances are probably just coincidences, ok! Or a serial killers, I don’t know. Unless you think it was me?” Lance tried to outpace Keith but the other guy had some real speed even with shorter legs. 

“Don’t be so defensive. Something happened to me last month. I can only vaguely remember but I think you're involved too. Do you remember the last few months…?” 

“JUST FUCK OFF!” Lance’s dam broke. His words flying out like daggers as his fragile patience shattered.

“Nothings happening. Everything’s normal. And whatever it is has nothing to do with either you or me!” 

“Lance…” Keith was genuinely surprised at the outburst, Lance never raised his voice except to laugh, but Lance had had enough of stupid things. 

“I’m outta here. Don’t talk to me again.” 

“Wait! Lance.” But Lance was outta there. Running towards Hunk and normality and his life before…

“You ok buddy?” Hunk was looking up at him, concern brimming through his eyes. Lances hands threading through his hair sitting at a corner desk in the library. 

“Yeah, hey wanna go for a drink tonight?” 

“Don’t you need to finish your essay?”

“I need to have a drink more then work!” Lance scratched at his elbow, a nervous habit. The blanket of loneliness he kept feeling wrapped around him tighter and tighter and he needed it gone. Now! Hunk glared in disapproval. 

“Ok, but just one drink, man. You can’t fail again!” 

"That's my man!"

 

And that’s how Hunk ended up hauling Lance’s drunk ass out of the student bar. One, had turned into tequila shots off of a third years belly button ring way too quickly.

“You’re gonna sleep it off at my place, ok buddy?” Hunk heaved Lance into a better position resembling a drunken sand bag way too much making him feel sick. 

“And mullet was just like, anything weird happening to you? Like he fucking knows my life, and his stupid eyes. He smelled nice in the bus...like that dream.” Hunk was quiet as he made the track back to his place.

“How did he mean ‘weird’” 

“I don’t know, definitely about all those people disappearing and shit. Maybe his the killer! Not me.” Hunk held Lance to his body more protectively.

“What dream do you mean?” He asked in a quiet voice. 

“Been having it…heaps, actually. Its like, I’m in the woods, but I’m not me. I’m a like, cat, but not a cat. Like I like to pounce and stuff. And its like I can taste meat when I swallow.” Lance’s voice faded out. But he was still mumbling under his breath.

“And last time there was this…other cat, like a red tiger. He was really sweet…big dick, felt…and stuff” 

“Ok, your dreams are messed up man.” Lance was already passed out on his shoulder as Hunk gazed at him with knowing eyes. 

 

That night Lance’s dreams were more memory like then he cared to admit. He was at his local bar again, the one closest to his house. But it was summer, he could see the sweat dripping down his body and hear the mosquito buzzing around. The stranger in front of him looked just as hot as Lance felt. Long white hair tumbled down in waves that made Lance want to dive into it. He went home with the guy and was not disappointed. Body living up to his pretty face's reputation. 

He remembered telling him about his money troubles, and the guy giving him a business card. Where had that card gone? He then found himself in front of a factory. He needed money. The place was jazzed up, clean and clinical white inside. He’d been ushered into a chair. Then a syringe. He’d feel a poke, like a bug bite. 

Then inside his bedroom again, his brothers and sisters clanging noisily around the kitchen with sleep dragging down his eyes.

But another thing…Keith had been there. Red jacket slumped over asleep on the chair next to him. Was he drunk? Felt like a lazier version of drunk. Lance liked to dance when he was drunk. Now he just wanted to sleep...

 

Lance shot up like a rocket from his sleep. It was still dark outside and the alcohol in his system needed soaking up with some fried fatty goodness. But all of that was on the back burner. What had that dream been? It was like a barrage of memories knocking on his brain demanding that he let them in. He didn’t tell Hunk about this, his friend would just become too worried, he already told him that he didn't take enough care of himself! Hunk was still asleep snoring vibrating the bed. 

But even after that weird night, when he had woken up in his bed without remembering how he got there he kept going back to the facility. More needles and pills were shoved into him making him droopy as dozens of scientists looked at monitors and took his blood. It was good pay, more then all of his other jobs combined! It would help him to support his family. It didn’t matter the cost and besides he was at a hospital. If the worst happened doctors were on hand right? Or so he was promised. Lotor's words had a soothing quality to them. The older man was a smooth talker Lance would give him that much. And right now Lance desperately needed a friend, someone to confide in.

But last week Lance had not made it to one of the sessions. His mama had been sick and he needed to stay and look after the kids. He must have fallen asleep early, but after that night Lance began to get some really strange dreams...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I cant promise to get a new chapter out every week but I will try for monthly. I've got most of the story planned out and will be going from the perspectives of most of the main cast in each chapter.   
> Hope to hear some comments and kudos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Keith angst to get your motors rolling

Keith swore kicking a stone along the footpath in frustration. He needed to figure this out. He needed to know what was going on. The dreams plagued him night and day. Pretty much whenever he closed his eyes he was there, back in the dark midnight forest. The heavy scene of blood in the air. Every dream was a gore flick fluttering like insect wings against his eyelids. Keith would wake up in a heavy sweat mind trying to catch up to the daylight streaming into his eyes.   
His foster family for the most part didn't say anything. They knew he was broody and had no steak in changing that now that Keith was over 18. It was part miracle that they let him keep living there, justifying it through what it would look like to their church friends, kicking out their most successful foster kid. The only one who made it to community collage. 

Keith ignored all that noise. The dream, the reality. But recently a scent had caught his attention screw driving its way through anything else in his life. It was heady, like he was drunk, but as a smell rather then a stomach turning feeling. Sweet musk that made his mouth water even now, just thinking about it in the car park. And that feeling increased every time a certain annoying blue eyed Latino was around. They’d had class together for the past year without Keith spearing the kid a second glance. Then suddenly one day after a serious night out he starts having dreams. Ones were he’d been locked in a room, a red syringe sticking out of his right arm. Next to him he remembered vaguely that the same kid from class had been sitting next to him. Droll falling from his mouth as he lay there unconscious. Some people in a lab coat and masks had walked in flanking a tall guy in purple. Keith couldn't remember the face by he recalled a hand dragging through the kids curly hair. 

‘Beautiful.’ Keith couldn’t help but agree stung by jealous fire that made his want to bite the mans throat out.   
The dreams had these smells as well, almost more intense then the pictures. The purple man was dangerous and smelt like sweat and swearer. But from the kids sleeping besides him there came an intensely sweet fragrance. Like walking into a candy shop but not as sickly. A perfume that seemed to reach deep inside Keith and make him yearn. He remembered slits of blue as in the background the men in coats talked among themselves. 

It didn't matter. All that mattered for Keith was getting his degree and running out of this town. All Keith needed was a cold shower...or even better.  
That morning he decided to ride his red Honda to class. Sure, his 'dad' hated him doing it saying he was going to end up under a truck one day. But Keith loved the feel of it, the feeling of freedom and flying away as the world dissipated into blurry visages around him. Luckily he had no classes today with the object of his annoyance. But neither did he had a chance to talk to Shiro which bummed him out. Keith missed having a confidant, someone he could just talk to when needed. But he'd fucked that chance up, there was no one else to blame.

So Keith wasn't in the best mood as he finished up and made his way back to the car park, keys jingling in his hand while his mind was planning a long ride around the forested highways bordering the town. 

He pulled his keys out of his pocket and jammed them into his bikes ignition. He twisted harshly, effectively jamming them. He tried to pull them out but he’d pushed to hard jamming them in the ignition.

“Damn it!” He brought his closed fists down hard on the handle bars almost toppling the whole bike. 

“I can help you with that.” A female voice came from behind him. Keith turned to see some mousy haired girl with glasses bigger then his fists. “If you keep doing that your really gonna break it.” 

“Fine!” Keith shouted into the air. He unsaddled the bike and stood aside on the footpath. “You deal with it then!” 

The girl strolled up without breaking eye contact. She moved her shoulders squarely; the complete opposite to the dainty skips he’d expected. She felt at the keys, the leaned in closer to see the damage. Keith felt strangely relieved by that, like he knew her from some distant past. 

“Are you Keith Kogane by any chance?” Keith squared up, although it wasn’t that unusual that he was asked. He was the sheriffs 'son' after all. His families faces were in the local paper almost constantly. 

“What about it?”

“Just checking I had the right person to blackmail.” And like that the feeling of comfort scrunched up like a piece of paper. Ice prickled behind his neck. 

“What the hell does that mean? What do you want from my...family?!” The keys pulled out with a fluid motion of her hand. She gently pushed them back in and the engine started like a dream. She turned it off before reaching into her back jean pocket, pulling out her phone. 

“It means I need something from you. Not your family.” She held up her index finger in Keith's face, flipped through her phone gallery before bringing up a picture that made Keith heart launch. Shit. It was him and Shiro a few months back. They’d just been on a date, standing on Shiro’s porch locking lips with Keith's hands racking marks into the older man’s back. 

“Student and teach relationships are usually frowned upon in your family, yeah?”

“We’re not dating anymore…” Shiro had already made that call for them. 

“Even so, it wouldn’t look good for either of you if this got out yeah?” 

“What do you want?” Keith tried to keep his best poker face, falling apart inside. Shiro was still a sore topic. It was hard enough seeing him every week in class. “And how do you know about me and Shiro?”

“I just need access to your fathers data base. I’ll delete everything I hacked when I get in, I promise. Oh, and I hacked your computer and looked up some of your past convos. Nice dick picks by the way.” 

Keith swore, his fosters’ll kill him if they found out. It wasn’t like he was out of the closet so there was that particular skeleton hanging with maggots rotting in its mouth. He might end up keeping his word on the threat of withdrawing his collage fund leaving Keith destitute. Goodbye degree. Goodbye shot at the wider world.   
But if he was right then the other thing…

“Fine, but I get to see what you see.”

“That’s fine with me. You might be able to help out anyway.” The girl scotched back to the passenger end thumbing her palm on the seat. 

“Well, you gonna drive?” 

“Fine.” Keith bared his teeth at her but she just smiled in response. 

“My name's Pidge by the way, female pronouns are fine.” 

“Why wouldn’t they be?” Pidge glared at him until they got back to his place. Luckily his dad was never home till earliest 9pm. It wasn’t like his foster mom was with them anymore, so the housekeeper usually just made dinner for Keith, then a meal later for his dad. Keith unlocked the heavy wooden door and the two made their way to his dad’s study. Keith had learned how to pick locks years back, and having an absentee 'dad' had its advantages. 

“Awesome, if you don’t mind I’m going to save it onto my stick for later reference.”  
“Your blackmailing me, no shit I mind.” 

“Oh right, redundant question then.” Pidge turned on the computer and started typing faster the Keith could see. She hacked into his guardian’s account and police records in no more then 3 minutes flat, making Keith bite his cheeks. Very impressive. He stood over her shoulder as she worked, eyes widening as he realized what files she was sorting through. 

“You’re trying to work out the disappearances aren’t you?” 

“Maybe. Aren’t you curious?” Keith held his tongue.

“On my part, I’m interested in how the bodies that were found looked. You can learn a lot post-mortem you know. Like, see this one.” 

Keith nearly puked all over the screen. “Deep scratches alongside the flank. What looks like teeth marks, right there, at the throat and an scratch into the chest cavity. It definatly looks to be the work of a wild anime, I’d wager some kind of large cat based on how the marks seem to be placed.” 

“So they were killed by, what a puma or something? I didn’t think we had those this far south.” 

“I would say that usually, but here's the thing…” Pidge brought up another spreadsheet, clicked down till she got to a colour coded graph. “Theres a pattern. If these were random attacks there would be no pattern, except maybe dawn and dusk. No, all of the attacks happen around one time of the month, the full moon to be precis.” 

“You mean there's a werewolf in this town?!” 

“I wouldn’t say wolf, but something of the sorts yes.” 

“That’s insane.” 

“Weirder predictions have been made about life in space.” Keith kept staring at the screen. A cloud of dread washed over him. Thunder on the horizon sort of thing. It was insane, but maybe it wasn't as weird as he'd like to think. 

“How are you so sure?” He asked Pidge who didn’t turn to meet his eye. 

“Instinct.”

“Right.”

“The same instinct that’s telling me your involved as well.” Keith moved before thinking, trapping Pidge against the desk with both arms. He towered over her, but he had to give her credit she didn’t bow out. Something growled in him that this was a challenge. His eye’s widened with realization. 

“You too…” Pidge’s eyes glazed over slightly.

“Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading. Hope your liking the story so far! I've got most of the rest of this story sorted out but not quiet sure how to end it. So i'll be releasing the chapters that I have every few weeks. Stay tuned and enjoy :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my lovely readers! Excited to show you my newest creation. I have most of this story pre-written so will attempt to release a chapter every two weeks or so. Hope you enjoy it and for your imaginations sake, Keith is a Red Tiger, Shiro is a Panther, Hunk is a Lion, Pidge is a Cougar and Lance is a Snow Leopard (with a blueish tinge).   
> I've tried to make them as close to their colours and elements in the show as possible so I hope you like the creative licencing.   
> For the A/B/O i've only included it for the Werecats, not generally for the rest of the human characters. Thought it would make the dynamics of the pack more interesting.   
> As always thanks for reading and I hope you continue to support all of my fiction :D


End file.
